Me and You
by Michelle G. Jackson
Summary: Elijah a vampire is in love with Isadora a werewolf. With feuding families, corrupt work staff, and an arranged marriage standing in their way. Will it work out? Or will the surprises be way to much to handle? Read and find out.


Me and you

By: Michelle G. Jackson

"I can't believe you would do that!" Exclaimed Rosalind Shakespeare, "You know that you can't be seen with that girl, she isn't one of us!"

"You don't understand! I love her and she loves me!" Elijah Shakespeare cried aloud. "In case you have forgotten mother I was able to see her until not too long ago!"

She ran over to him and took the bottle of blood he held in his hand. It was three fourths of the way full and she than smelled it. "I see you took her blood." She swirled the bottle around in circles causing the blood to rotate around the glass.

"I had to travel far to get it, but it is worth it to get the best in the land." He looked down trying to hide the lust in his eyes. Not long after that, he heard the sound of shattering glass. His head shot up to see the sweet nectar gripping down to the wall. He flew over to her at the speed of light grabbing onto her collar and pinning her to the floor. His eyes expressed the color of boiling hot lava molting at the core.

"What the hell?" He shouted, fangs razor sharp, and nails so pointed they could cut through steal.

"If the emperor smells that he will sentence us all to death!" She replied with hazel eyes now set a flame. "Dimitri? He is a close friend though! You know me and him have been friends since we were twenty! That was one thousand two hundred and thirty-six years ago! Do you really think just because of one little thing I did he would sentence our family to death?" He looked confused and angry at the same time. Rosalind pushed her son off of her and stood up. "Honey you need to think, even though he is your friend he is still the emperor of France." She walked over to the blood covered wall and restrained from licking it, no matter how good it smelled. "Elijah, will you be a dear and please get me a wash cloth?" He nodded in obedience and went to the laundry room to get it. He grasped it in his hand and looked at it. "No….." He watched his nails shrink back in and could feel his teeth do the same. He ran back into the living room and saw his mom curled on the floor in front of the wall. "I take it you don't need this anymore?" He said as he clinched a fist when he saw the wall had been cleaned. She turned around to face him all he could see was blood. It stained her lips and he threw the wash cloth down on the ground. "Mother you are two faced and insane!" He ran up the stair case to his bed room and slammed the door behind him. He pulled out a pen and paper and started writing.

_Dear Isadora,_

_I came home today with your blood in hand. Not long after I walked through the door I had it taken and thrown against the wall. My mom than ordered me to fetch a wash cloth for her to clean up the mess she had made. I return to face her with your blood on her lips. This is getting hard; I can't go on much longer like this. I haven't gotten blood in over 2 months and that was all I could have for at least a week._

_I wish we could be together. It's so difficult to be this far apart with my need for blood and our love for one another. But we can't help who we are. You are living and I am not. You are warm and I am cold. We are too different for anyone to allow._

_If we were together I would be so much happier. We could not have children, I know I can't give you that, but I know I could give you more love than anyone else could on this earth. You are so genuine, so unique, and so perfect! I have never felt this way about anyone else. I know this feeling and it is love. I love you! _

_I don't care how long it takes until we can be together I will wait an eternity! I will sneak around until this is over, until you can go on your own, until the day you can leave your family and we can become one. We just have two years. It's not that long and yet, it is. Yet, just a second without your face in vision is a year of pain to me._

_This probably isn't even going to make it to you. I don't know why I try, but if it does than I am truly grateful._

_Love- Elijah_

He got up and walked over to the beautiful steal black painted desk in his room and pick up an envelope. He carefully slid the letter in. "I hope it gets to you." He stamped it and then brought it to his lips. "How I love thee," he whispered then kissing it.

She lies sweetly in her warm bed. "Elijah." She could hear her own worry and sorrow in her voice. She rubbed her chest gently and felt the swollen marks where her love had taken her blood. It hurt. But the thing is it didn't hurt until Elijah stopped. "I hope to see you tonight my dear."

"Miss Mingan?" She heard a voice say from behind her.

She covered her chest and jolted around to face her butler Bennett. "Uh, yes Bennett?" Her voice was shaky and quick. Bennett's eyebrows rose in suspicion. "I saw that this letter was for you." He slowly stalked over to where she lies to than handed the letter to her. "Thank you Bennett." She carefully reached over to the letter moving her hand unknowingly off of her chest

"Mrs. Mingan. What is that on your chest?" He leaned in to get a better look at the wounds. He then looked up at her with a shocked expression on his face.

"Bennett it's nothing I swear!" She shouted as quickly as possible. He then looked back down at it, "Does it hurt?" He questioned her and smirked. He slowly started to lean closer to the gashed marks on her upper chest. "Bennett! What are you doing?" She was scared; she didn't know what was happening. Just then Bennett crawled on her bed and pinned her down. "I don't want to fight it anymore! I know I am not the only one who feels this chemistry!" He began to pull her underwear off. She was now crying, and she knew she was too weak to push him off. She started to kick her legs and scream. Bennett could hear footsteps coming from the stairs so he jumped off and ran to the door. "Bennett! Is Isadora alright?" Kamalia and William came running in and dashed over to their daughter. "I just saw that Elijah fellow fly out the window my lady." He kept a straight face and then slugged out through the bedroom door.

"He what?" William shrieked and bolted over to the window. "Father I swear he wasn't in here!" Still sobbing Isadora fled out of her mother's arms and over to her father. She could since the hate ride in her father. She looked up to stare deep into his eyes. She got to do so for a slip second before he struck her hard and fast. He saw his daughter fall to the ground, sobbing now sent to a strict wail. Isadora eventually pushed herself back up. She rubbed her face softly. "Baby girl you know I did-"His words cut short by the sound of a yawning thirteen year old boy. "Mother, father, I heard sister shrieking. Is everything alright?" Jacy walked over to his older sister and gently and comfortingly wrapped his arms around her. She turned around and put her face on his shoulder now quietly sobbing on his one hundred percent silk robe. "Jacy this is not the time. Go back to bed please." William spoke these words very stern and still. Jacy tightly squeezed Isadora and then turned to leave the room. "Honey we will talk about this in the morning, your father and I need our sleep as well as you." Her mother and father walked out of the room.

Isadora crawled back up into her bed and looked at the table beside it. "Come out come out wherever you are." She opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a freshly sharpened dagger. She laid it softly on her wrist. "Welcome home old friend." She was about to plunge it through until she heard a quiet knocking from her balcony. She stood up, letting her black silk dress flow perfectly around her body. It hugged all of her curves beautifully. It was a strapless beauty made with nothing more than black silk and creamy white lace framing her chest.

She got to the doors and very quickly opened them shoving the dagger swiftly in front of her. "Well isn't that a sweet way to greet your guest?" The tall blonde boy said.

"A- Alexander?" Isadora stumbled on her words. She hadn't seen Alexander in almost a year. He was the man her parents loved and had even arranged her to marry. She was frozen in shock as he wrapped his warm arm around her. "I have missed you so much Isadora! How have you been? You look great! Have you told your parents?" He was looking deep into her eyes and anyone could see that this guy truly did love this girl, and she did love him too, but she loved Elijah just a little more.

"I have been good. Thanks, you look great too! And no I have not told my parents yet." Isadora looked down and saw the dagger still in her hand, she than motioned for Alexander to follow her. Than placing the dagger back into the drawer. She turned around to face Alexander who was now lying on the left side of her bed. She sat there and looked at him. With all the thoughts of their times together came a big smile. They always had so much fun. He was a god. Every girl wanted to be with him, she knew she was lucky to be the one getting him, but still she could not shake that thin line of guilt that seemed to pass over her every time she thought of Elijah. "Is there any reason why you're staring at me like that?" Alexander raised his eye brows lean up slightly. "I just missed you is all." She smiled and looked into his bright green eyes that always made her think of emeralds; she always seemed to get lost in them.

Elijah lied awake. He tried sleeping, but nothing he did seemed to help his insomnia go away. He was now trying to count sheep when he heard a hawling coming from below his window outside. Curious as to what was making the noise he gets up to look outside and a story down from his room window. He sees a werewolf. It was smaller than most, but that didn't make her any less visious. Her firey red hair tipped with black gave you a chilling feeling. As if at any moment she was going to pounce.

Elijah jumped out the window to come face to face with the creature. He looked at her noticing that she was looking down to the earth. "Elijah." She spoke one word that seemed like she had shoved a knife through his heart. "How do you know my name?" He was scared and ready to fight as soon as this thing attacked. She looked up at him. Eyes glowing baby blue in the dead of night. He had never seen someone with such power just from their eyes. "Who are you?"

"I am your worst nightmare. I am your murder. I am your defeat." She stepped closer to Elijah. "I am London Reule, Isadora's cousin and gardien."

"Show your true form you beast." Elijah spoke softly. After that a lime green light illuminated around the wolf until a women formed where the wolf once was. She had porsalen skin,red hair with black underneath, baby blue eyes, and a beautiful body. She was the picture of beauty and Elijah couldn't believe it.

"Better?" London was annied and ready to go back to her palace. "I can't stay long, for I have to go home and see my family. I just wanted to tell you that you need to go save Isadora. She is in much danger and your the only one who can help her."

"But London. I am forbiden from seeing my love. She waits in her castle, knowing we could never be with one another. How could i go save her?"Elijah was now stricken with confustion and needed answers. All London did was shake her head and look down. Five minutes later she got to speaking again.

"You need to figuer that out on your own Elijah, for not one person could tell you how to save the life of the one you love. All I can say is many questions will be answered along this jurney, many feelings will arise, and many boubts in thy's mind." With that being said she began her trasition back to the she-wolf she once was and ran into the drakness fading with every step she took.


End file.
